


what he's done to you

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Armitage Hux, Kink Awakening, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink Turned Sexual, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Power Play, Rimming, Service Top Kylo Ren, Sexual Repression, Submissive Kylo Ren, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Hux thought he could train Kylo Ren to be utterly fangless and subservient, if given enough time.Naturally, Ren upsets those plans as he's prone to doing, but Hux might not entirely hate where the two of them end up in the aftermath.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	what he's done to you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember what the genesis of this fic was. I think I just wanted to write more ass-eating and this is what spawned from that urge?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like it!

There were many things that a man like Kylo Ren could stand to learn. 

Hux thought it was perhaps wise to start with hygiene. After all, first impressions were important, no matter whether one was bred of New Republic rabble or raised amongst the raggedy knights that Ren called friends. If Ren ever combed his hair or properly bathed, Hux couldn’t tell—he always sported a wild, sweat-spotted mane beneath his helmet, and persistently smelled like a male bantha, mid-heat, that had been caught in a particularly humid rainstorm. 

Manners needed attention too, though. Ren constantly spoke out of turn, cutting meetings with High Command short with one of his tempers, or barging in when Hux was convening with the Supreme Leader. Everyone else’s time was never his priority; they were expected to silence themselves whenever the all-important Kylo Ren needed the attention. Hux was surprised, in the ire incessantly inspired by his co-commander’s insolence, that he hadn’t already ground his teeth down to nubs of bloody nerve. 

But above all, Ren needed to learn patience. He needed to learn that he couldn’t get everything he wanted from Hux by just throwing around his superior strength, his aggressive desires. It didn’t matter how badly he wanted the general deep down inside, beyond the veneer of hatred, how violently his lustful urges ran roughshod over his common sense. He couldn’t merely subjugate Hux, conquer and overcome him like he could a physical obstacle. If sex was what Ren wanted, then he needed to first learn patience. Sex was mental, emotional, an interplay of two (or more) personalities that orbited each other cautiously, like predators, trying to suss out where they best fit together. It took time. It took restraint, as much as raw passion. 

That’s what Ren didn’t understand, what Hux sought to impart through their “training.”

Presently, Ren knelt on the floor in front of Hux’s couch. The coffee table; usually topped with a mug of Hux’s preferred blend of high-caffeine tea or his datapad, or, on the unusual casual evening, his bare feet, had been pushed to the side to leave only Ren crouched on the plain black rug. His head bowed slightly forward, wild hair hiding most of his face to render it inscrutable. However, his body language betrayed him; Hux knew he was barely adhering to the training, struggling against his urges to move and _touch_. 

As was customary to their encounters these days, Ren was mostly naked, while Hux reclined against the couch in his favorite evening robe. Black silk, pleated at the hems, marked with a pocket for convenience. Visually, it separated the both of them, hammering it home to Ren his subservience, his lack of choice in his current state of undress. When in Hux’s presence, Ren only wore what Hux wanted him to wear. And Hux appreciated the sculpt of Ren’s body like any sane man with functioning sex organs would, so he enjoyed keeping him like this. Like a marble statue, posed in a museum, admired but untouched. 

Around Ren’s neck sat the only garment he was allowed; a collar Hux had bought him a few encounters deep into their relationship, once he realized Ren needed more than just verbal commands to properly behave. Hux had grown used to it. It seemed just as much a part of Ren as that damned unstable laser sword he liked to heft around. He considered ordering Ren to wear it around the ship from time to time, but pulled back, knowing that would probably overstep their current boundaries, and anger Ren so much that he would snap the collar off, leave, and never come back. 

It was a game played on the edge of a knife, the fragile tension wrapped around Ren’s willingness to learn anything from Hux like a spun web of glass, and Hux knew that. He knew to push only as much as was necessary, lest what he’d built irrevocably broke. 

Tonight, Hux felt he was being especially merciful. His only order for Kylo was to remain still on the carpet, and watch as Hux unwound through his evening routine. 

Hux stroked the datapad in his palm, fingertip gliding over the sleek plasteel, only half paying attention to the budget items he was organizing. Usually, he would scold himself for being so distracted, but tonight he gave his mind a little leeway. He could do them by rote at this point, anyway, so practiced in his duties he wasn’t so sure he couldn’t run the _Finalizer_ while sleepwalking. An expert multitasker, Hux was aware of Ren’s every movement, even as he struggled to keep still. He saw it all: the movement of Ren’s chest as he took in a measured breath, the path of a bead of sweat as it wended mischievously down his abs, the weighted wag of his cock as Ren dared to imperceptibly move his center of gravity from one knee to the other. However none of those little motions, those minuscule tics, piqued Hux’s curiosity much. 

But then something different happened. 

Grey light winked on the collar around Kylo’s throat as it bobbed and rolled in a swallow, as if readying a question a part of him was trying to hold back, fearful of the answer. Hux raised an eyebrow, but didn’t formally move his eyes from the screen of the datapad, where sterile numbers played out in neat, trim diagrams. 

“Yes, Ren? Do you have something to say to me?”

A furtive swipe of tongue wetted Ren’s pink lips. 

“General...why are we doing this?”

Hux blinked for a moment, preparing his response. “Why?” he finally retorted. “What a stupid question. Ren, as I recall, you’re the one who asked for this.”

Which wasn’t entirely accurate. Ren had asked for sex, explicitly, which Hux had denied him until he was fully trained. But Ren had agreed to it, so desperate for just the promise of a taste of Hux’s flesh as he was. “I put forth my conditions, and you accepted them. Why should I reward a dog that hasn’t the patience to sit and wait for his treat?” Perhaps Hux should’ve drawn up a contract, not that Ren was the type to adhere to legality. 

“General,” Ren rasped, sounding strained. “It’s been _weeks_. Can’t you—”

“Has it?” Hux hummed. “My my, the time has just slipped by.”

Ren looked at him hollowly. “Hux, _please_ …”

Seeing Ren wouldn’t be dismissed with as much ease as he wanted, Hux sighed and set aside the datapad. He rested his chin in his hand, glancing down at Ren with as cold an expression as he could muster, in hopes it might cow him back into compliance. 

“Attempting manners won’t make up for your lack of patience, you know,” Hux admonished. “Why should I let you touch me? Because you’re begging?”

“Because I’m tired of this game,” Ren growled, the air around him simmering with strange energy, “we’re both grown men. Can’t we move past this?”

“This,” Hux gestured to the space between them, “meaning _not_ pawing each other like animals?”

“Like _people_. Regular people, who like to have sex.”

“My, Ren. What makes you think I want to actually have _sex_ with you?”

That seemed to throw Ren for a loop, as for a moment he only gaped at Hux, bemusement crossing through his eyes. He schooled his expression back into neutrality a moment later, but Hux had spotted it—the fear that all of this had been for naught, that Ren had been hoping for a treat at the end of his training that Hux had never intended to give. 

His uncertainty was deliciously sublime. 

“You...you wouldn’t have done this if you didn’t want me,” Ren replied, trying to regain confidence in his voice, assure himself of Hux’s intent, but he warbled at the end. On the “me,” Hux noted, Ren’s thick wet lips catching over it. 

“You don’t know that. You may fancy yourself a mind reader, but that doesn’t mean you understand anything about my desires.” Hux adjusted his sitting position, crossing one leg over the other. The hem of his robe slid down, revealing more creamy thigh. This did not go unnoticed by Ren. “I don’t want such foul, frenetic hands clawing all over me. Who knows where they’ve been?” 

“I could use my mouth,” Ren all but groaned. 

“Your mouth?” Hux’s eyebrows pinched in mild surprise. “What...what makes you think that is a better idea? You’re more of a filthy cur than I assumed you were.” He laced his words with smooth venom, not yet wanting to yield to Ren no matter how hard he pressed him, how much that idea; vile at it was, now haunted him, this specter of sodomy suddenly so appealing. 

_No_. Hux tensed, scolding himself. _Have you gone mad?_ He must have, to consider it even for a moment. Why bother? Ren certainly didn’t deserve the satisfaction, and Hux had no interest in anything he had to offer outside the terms they had laid out. Hux refused to give in and allow anything else. He wouldn’t do it. 

_Would he?_ After all, this whole process had, in part, been a test for Hux as much as it was a test for the mongrel before him. He knew very well how deep and unfortunate his lust for Ren ran, how far the blackened, impure veins of those thoughts had penetrated the purity of his resolve, which until now had been focused and spotless. This reaction to Ren’s presence disturbed and aroused Hux in equal measure, yet despite this, he was never truly unaware of how disastrous giving into such noisome proclivities would be. Ren was too volatile and emotional for his own good, running rampant over everyone unlucky enough to stray into his path. He was a random variable, a rogue planet edging, then careening, into Hux’s perfectly concentric solar system, an extra, autonomous arm growing from an otherwise normal human body. Ren was all things perverse and tainted, a prime specimen of someone who has been mutated by the powerful urges that leaked through the cracks in his composure. An aberration. A cautionary tale regarding the downfalls of unchecked sexuality. 

From the beginning, this had been about Hux’s restraint as much as Ren’s. Perhaps, Hux believed, if he molded Ren to be more like himself—controlled, collected, cold—that that flicker of temptation would finally die, rather than inevitably consume and destroy him from the inside out, like it would be otherwise destined to do. He had thought he could train Ren, like a wild dog, render him a pet rather than ever consider him as a legitimate partner ever again. A sterile, unsexed tool, extinguished of his bothersome passion. 

And yet, on the floor, Ren still blazed all pale heat, with slightly parted lips and wanting eyes swaddled up in his nonchalant nudity. How infuriating. Nothing about this seemed to bother him, apart from the fact that Hux wouldn’t allow him the pleasure of skin-to-skin contact. He didn’t mind being naked, being collared, not so long as it meant he would be permitted to touch Hux, to feel him, to fuck him. He would do anything for that honor, even debasing himself. 

Like this, Ren embodied temptation incarnate, like the relief of some sexually profligate saint. A cold thought pressed into Hux’s mind, one of rejection and sadism and self-denial, but it was flagging. Now that Ren had finally offered himself to Hux, to be used as a tool in carnal pleasure, it was growing harder to rebuke him outright. Shockingly as Hux sat on the edge of his couch he found himself actually _considering_ the proposal, as filthy and obscene as it was. Hux had heard about libertines in other parts of the galaxy who engaged in such depraved acts as the one Ren was offering. He had always considered himself above such things. And yet—Ren’s desire to please, to _show_ Hux something new—it was difficult to ignore. 

Hux’s entire body shivered with barely contained lust. _Huh._ Why he had been so resistant to giving in to temptation in the first place, again? Surely there was little harm in letting the boy try. 

“If,” Hux began, still trying to keep his cards close to the chest, “I were to give you your chance to ‘prove yourself,’ what exactly would that entail?”

“Let me show you pleasure. Let me show you what my touch can do to you, general. What I can make you feel with only this.” Ren’s tongue breached his lips, thick and pink and wet, partially hung out of his mouth like a dog’s. 

“You wish to be the one to transform me?” Hux scoffed. “If you expect me to turn into some kind of messy, blushing virgin on a dime, then you’re entirely off base and a bigger fool than I ever imagined.” Hux had fucked and been fucked before. He’d fooled around with his hands and mouth and even used some toys to please himself in absence of a partner. Did Ren really think he could offer some new, transcendental experience, apart from the stolid submission Hux had been already enforcing upon him?

“I don’t expect anything,” Ren was pleading now, “I just want to try. Let me try.”

“And? And if I don’t like it?”

Ren took a deep bracing breath. 

“Then I vow never to touch you ever again. Whether we continue in this same fashion, or you banish me from your quarters completely. It’s up to you.”

Hux took a long moment to consider the offer, weighing the pros and cons in his head. Ren waited, before speaking up again.

“Do you not trust me to keep my word, general?”

Hux replied quickly this time. “Absolutely not.”

Silence followed, but Ren’s eyes told Hux he had more to say. 

“Yes? What is it? Speak.”

“...Then...do we have a deal?”

At that, Hux tucked his knees underneath him and turned around on the couch, both hands braced against the cushions as he faced his rear towards Ren. 

“Go on. Prove yourself.”

Ren needed no further urging. 

The brush of Ren’s fingers on his cheeks was expected and familiar, but what came next was like nothing Hux had ever felt before. He started as wet heat lapped, curiously, at his tight furl, before pushing inside, undaunted by any resistance. Hux bit down a moan, all of a sudden feeling every minute twitch of Ren’s tongue as it worked through the tension fighting it, melting away everything it touched like butter. His body shuddered and clenched, taking cues from the mind that still debated whether it wanted this or not, his consent to this whole affair becoming a battleground between dignity and lust as that damned tongue probed deeper and deeper inside of him. Intrusion, Hux knew owing to his general’s acumen, was typically a bad thing; a fault in an otherwise unpenetrable defense, pillaged with glee. One did not willingly allow a hated enemy to infiltrate such secret places, and yet here he was, with all the power to stop Ren, yet not the conviction to use it. 

Hux dug his nails into the couch, raking at the ice-blue material as Ren worked his hole open. Strong hands pressed into the meat of his ass, kneading each cheek in those broad, paddle-like palms as Ren wedged his mouth and long, probing nose into Hux’s soft furrow. A low warmth started to roil and build in Hux’s belly, his mind growing fuzzy with wonder at the fact that Ren was enjoying this filthiest, most base part of his body as if it was some kind of delicious confection. 

Hux tried to cling to his disdain, but faltered once Ren pressed his tongue in all the way, lips circling around his hole in a warm, wet seal. He let out a frail, overwhelmed whine at that, as Ren hollowed his cheeks and _sucked_ at the sensitive flesh. 

_Sweet stars_. It was filthy, indulgent, depraved. It was too much, it—

—It was _wonderful._

Hux hissed, body moving of its own accord, entirely seeking pleasure. One slim hand slid down his belly and started to palm his cock, jerking himself off in time with the thrusts of Ren’s tongue, turning the warmth in his belly to white-hot arousal in the blink of an eye. Tight panting skated past his lips, hole clenching around Ren’s tongue as he felt the other man’s moans of pleasure reverberate through his pelvis. Tears, thankfully that Ren couldn’t see, pricked in the corners of Hux’s eyes, blurring his vision, forcing him to rely only on the senses alight with need. 

_This feeling_ —all this time, he’d been inviting Ren to his quarters to sit on the floor for hours, static, neutered, and for what? When he could’ve had _this_ delicious expression of his submission?

Hux laughed inwardly at himself. _Oh_ , he had been a shortsighted fool, hadn’t he? How had he not seen it? A dog could be trained to follow all sorts of orders, not just “stay.” 

In little time he brought himself to orgasm on Ren’s skillful tongue, giving his cock one final squeeze before it spurted all over his couch, the excess dripping between his thighs and spotting the firm cushions beneath him. He gasped through the afterglow, hand still wrapped around the pinked head of his cock, fingers twitching in disbelief and relish at what he had just done.

Ren remained buried in Hux’s ass, peppering butterfly kisses against his sensitive taint, until the general pulled away and turned around. Ren, of course, looked up with those damned doe eyes, a ghost of a pleased smirk wafting on his lips. On impulse, Hux slid his hands into Ren’s hair, and instead of shoving him away drew him in closer, until his lips bumped the wet tip of Hux’s cock.

“You did this. Clean it, now.”

And Ren did, licking each and every drop, eyes only re-opening to glance up at Hux for approval, which he must’ve found somewhere amidst the medley of emotions warring in Hux's expression, because Ren let out a low, pleased purr against his shaft. He did push Ren away, then, if only because he wasn’t sure he could handle getting hard again so soon after coming. 

For a moment, nothing more passed between them but silence. Ren sank back to his knees, hands curled on the edge of the couch. He lapped at his lips, cleaning up the last speck of Hux’s come. 

“Ren?”

“...Yes, general?”

Hux closed his eyes, breathing out the last of his tension, and gently petted back Ren’s wild hair. It was dangerous to say what he said next, but he didn’t care. 

“Good boy,” he whispered, and leaned in to kiss Ren’s forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are, as always, greatly treasured and appreciated. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
